Paradise Lake
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Mystery Inc. is asked to find a missing person who disappeared from the Blake estate at Paradise Lake. For Daphne Blake, the missing person is a personal friend and isn't in any hurry to be found. Strong 'T' rating for sexual references. F/D, S/V parings.
1. Chapter 1

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros.,and Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, places, and incidents is coincidental.

A/N: My thanks to Teardrops and Roses for allowing me to use her nickname, "Kitten", from her story, "Good Morning, Kitten".

My mom, whose birthday was on February 14th, passed away before she could read any of my stories. To my mom, who taught me to read and more, to love reading, I dedicate this story.

Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Chapter One: Prologue: The Deputy

Paradise Lake. Just the name brought a smile to the deputy's face. Sheriff's Deputy Paul Goodwin, just a local kid who had went off to serve his country, mostly as a member of a Military Police unit and after his hitch was up wanted nothing more but get as far away from those memories as possible. He had settled on Paradise Lake to do just that.

Upon hearing he had M. P. training, the Sheriff had signed him up and sent him off to the Police Academy. One thing the Sheriff liked about officer Goodwin was the fact that he didn't complain about when assigned some boring duty. Take tonight for a perfect example. The storm had passed but had left a lot of damage in it's wake; the deputy was satisfied just to patrol the expensive homes that hugged the shoreline until the owners could be notified.

Not much to do during the winter months; it was summer when the kids flocked in with their rich parents that rubbed nerves raw. The young girls were easy on the eye and the boys knew better than give him any lip, especially if they wanted him to look the other way as he patrolled the 'Lover's Lane' of the lake road. There wasn't much for the younger set to do besides swim, sail and a few liked to fish or hunt. If they wanted to park and steal a kiss or two or three the deputy didn't mind as long as they kept it at that.

Life was good and he preferred to keep it that way.

Paradise Lake. Clear blue water with green rolling hills against a backdrop of mountain peaks that were snow capped half the year and scenery that would take your breath away. Deputy Goodwin checked the dashboard clock and decided it was time for a cup of coffee and stretch his legs. He pulled the cruiser off the road onto a grassy pullout; grabbing the thermos of coffee he exited the vehicle and stretched his six foot four inch frame to relieve tight muscles.

The only sounds were the click of his lighter as he lit up, the hot coffee being poured into a travel mug and the light breeze wafting through the trees. Smoke and steam rose together to be carried away and the deputy zipped up his coat against a wind gust. Another two hours till the end of his shift and then home to an empty apartment and some much needed sleep.

The scream ripped the peaceful setting apart. Deputy Goodwin was shocked at first; screams were not the normal occurrence in the peaceful mountain retreat. Crushing out his smoke and pitching the coffee away he tried to pinpoint the direction of the scream; the mountain air could play funny tricks with sound. He was well aware of the area and immediately rejected that it had come from some local girl who had changed her mind over an exuberant kiss.

The shriek had had the the feel of real terror and had not been repeated. Most of the homes were locked up for the winter; one home had a maid coming in to clean up for the arrival of the owner. The deputy headed for that home with cruiser and imagination running at top efficiency.

He slowed turning into the snow covered graveled driveway that led to the Blake estate. He killed the headlights and coasted until the cruiser came to a complete stop beside the drive. He reached over for the mic and called in, asking for backup and after a moments reflection added a request for an ambulance.

He knew the Paradise Lake police force was small and he'd be on his own until help could arrive. That couldn't be helped and whoever had screamed needed his help. He exited the cruiser, drawing his weapon. The deputy melted into the trees bordering the drive, making his way toward the house. When the house again came into view he couched, listening to the night. He turned on the balls of his feet, looking back the way he had come, hoping to see the flashing lights that would herald the coming of his requested backup. He saw, heard nothing. He couldn't stay where he was and just wait; maintaining a low profile he raced across the lawn until he bumped into the side of the house. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heartbeat, he inched toward the nearest window and peered inside.

The noise came from behind him making him whip around, gun moving from side to side. "Come out where I can see you!" He tried to keep the mounting fear from his voice. This was no time to show fear; later perhaps but not now. "Hands on top of your head!"

The figure materialized out of the trees, a woman dressed in a mud streaked and wet (white?) night gown that had risen to mid thigh with her hands clasped over her head. The deputy walked toward the ghostly shape, eyes searching the woods for any further movement. There was none.

"What's your name? Are you the one who screamed?" His voice carried the commands with a calm confidence from years of training. The woman swayed, eyes wide with fright, staring at the approaching man in uniform. She remained silent.

"It's Ashley isn't it? Let's get you inside." He holstered his weapon, removing his fleece lined jacket. He reached out to drape the warm coat around her shoulders; she jerked back at the contact as if he'd hit her. Goodwin had to catch her before she fell. picking her up in his arms he carried her toward the house. She didn't object to this contact, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The front door is unlocked," she whispered so low he wondered if she'd spoken at all. The trip from the edge of the woods to the front door was reasonably short but enough for Goodwin to recall their first meeting. It was Sheriff Deputy Goodwin back when he had given her a speeding ticket. Their next meeting had not gone well either. It had happened several days later when he saw her at the coffee shop where he was having his lunch break. After thinking about asking her out on a date, he had built up the courage to ask her out; the problem was, as he approached her table he had bumped into the waitress delivering drinks and her drink had ended up in her lap. So much for budding romance. He hadn't had the courage to approach her after that.

Once inside the house he reluctantly let her slip from his arms to stand on her bare feet. Flipping on the light switch he said, "You need to get out of that..." he tried to find a diplomatic way of saying 'soaking wet nightgown' but failed saying instead, "and into something more comfortable."

In the moonlight she had been stunning, even when frightened. Now, in the glow of the one light, stunning didn't come close to describing the woman before him. He had to tear his eyes from the vision to quickly survey their surroundings. A study/library lay on the right, a darkened hall lead away to bedrooms he assumed; a stairway led to the second floor and more bedrooms.

"I'll need to get my bag." She indicated the dark hallway, pulling his attention back to the clinging nightgown and the shapely figure it covered.

"Fine, but I go with you. I'll check the bedrooms while you change." She only turned and headed down the hall, "You won't mind if I shower," it was a statement, not a question, "take your time, they're no longer here." He followed the swaying hips, kicking the heater higher as he passed the thermostat, hearing the furnace come to life.

He heard the music of running water when he passed the bathroom after checking the empty bedrooms. She had been correct, whoever 'they' were had disappeared with no trace.

"Ashley, I have to ask you a few questions. Just routine for my report." He tried to be as reassuring as possible. She had returned to the living room dressed in pink orchid colored sweats, toweling her hair.

She didn't answer, sitting beside Goodwin on the sofa. He let the silence stretch out into the quiet of the night.

"Okay, ask your questions. May I call you Paul?" Her voice was stronger, a little smile played teasingly at the corners of her mouth but it had an uneasy edge to it that the Deputy didn't like.

"If it would make you more comfortable," he responded. He was about to ask his first question when the smile disappeared and she stiffened as if she had heard something only she could hear, something that petrified her.

He heard it too; sirens coming closer, but there was a low humming, coming closer. Whatever was making the humming noise would be there long before the promised back up. "That's only my help. I'll have to go out to meet them."

"Don't go out there! They're coming back!" She threw her arms around his neck in a death grip. "Please, Paul," she pleaded.

"It'll be okay. I'll stay in the yard, if it will make you feel better."

"Paul, I don't think any thing will be okay ever again."

He liked the feel of her in his arms, the freshly shampooed smell of her hair. Even the trembling of her body carried an intoxicating feeling he had seldom, if ever, felt.

Sheriff's Deputy Paul Goodwin then did something he had never done before...he kissed a suspect...hard. Surprisingly, the kiss was returned.

Countdown to Valentine's Day: Seven days.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

Chapter Two: The Good Daughter

"We'll find her." The snow had stopped after dumping four inches on the ground but the cold wind remained; seeping past the hooded winter coat, stealing the body heat of the red head that knelt in the snow before the tombstone.

"HELEN PEERSON" had been engraved into the granite marker, "_beloved wife and mother". _Daphne Blake reached out to run her gloved hand over the words that told the story of a woman's life, perhaps trying to reach through time itself to touch 'Gram' one more time.

"_I'll find her!"_ The sound was brittle in the wind as she placed the plastic tulips in the tin cup the graveyard provided. "I promise, Gram." Tulips because they were her favorite, plastic because real flowers wouldn't last a day in the wind and snow. She noticed other flowers that had been placed on the accompanying grave marker, "RICHARD PEERSON".

"Come on, Kitten. It's time to go. You'll freeze if you stay out here any longer!" Strong arms urged her to rise. His had to yell to be heard over the sound of the wind. Her legs gave way as if they had already made their way into the land beyond feelings; she fell into his arms.

"We have to find her, Fred." The wind whipped the coat against her body making her shiver. They threaded their way among the graves to the gaily painted Mystery Machine and the promised warmth within. Did he know? Did he know when he used that nickname he had given her not so many years before, it made her heart jump, bound, and otherwise race madly around the confines of her chest?

"We will, Kitten." She impulsively kissed his cheek; there went her heart again! She had laid hold of the nickname, making it her own. No one else was allowed to call her 'Kitten'.

The warm air blasting from the vents was a welcome relief from the biting cold outside. Daphne pushed the hood off and shook out her hair, accepting a thermos cup of coffee from Shaggy as Fred dropped the van into gear, slowly heading out of the cemetery.

"Thanks, Shaggy. And thanks guys for indulging me this slight detour. It means a lot to me." She sipped the steaming liquid. Shaggy was no longer the gangly, all arms and legs, guy she had first met. He had grown into a handsome young man if you liked the laid-back beatnik look. Daphne didn't but Shaggy had proven himself a trustworthy friend over the years so she guessed she could bend the rules in his case.

Velma had to slap Shaggy's hand as she tried to hand Daphne a Danish Pastry. "You need a few calories to burn after being out in that wind." At two years younger than Shaggy, and a year younger than herself, Velma Dinkley was the youngest of the gang. As a couple, which they claimed they weren't. They were the original odd couple; but they did compliment each other and both had resisted any and all of her match making attempts.

Her attention was drawn from the rear to the front of the van when Fred spoke, "Daph, your father hired us to find Ashley, can you think of anyone who would want to...harm her?"

Gone was the pet name as Fred slipped into the role of leader of the gang as easily as someone slipping into an old comfortable coat. They were indeed a gang of misfits; so different in so many ways yet Daphne couldn't think of not being with her four friends, five if you counted Scooby Doo, who flicked his ears and looked up at her. She shivered at the thought that he might actually be able to read minds.

"No, Freddie, I can't but we had grown apart after I graduated high school."

"Can you tell us Ashley before we get to your home?"

"I was really young when my parents hired Helen as maid." Daphne began to reminisce. A look of relaxed familiarity clouded her eyes.

"_My parents hired both Helen and Richard. Helen as maid, although she later became more nanny to me. Richard, her husband, was gardener and handyman. I loved both sets of grandparents but it was Helen who became 'Gram'._

_Their daughter, Ashley, became one of my best friends. The difference between age or parental tax bracket was completely ignored. It was Ashley that suggested we try skiing up here one year."_

It had been Ashley Daphne had gone to when the importance of boys came up but she didn't think Fred should know that he had been a major topic during those late night, snack sharing confessions.

Fred turned into the driveway, stopping in front of the two story home. Like so many unexplained things, the weather had changed. The wind had died to a mild breeze and the sun had actually made an appearance. Plastic sheeting had been draped over the broken window while several workmen went about the business of replacing the broken glass.

Daphne had excused herself to change into dry clothes, returning to join her friends in her fathers study where portable heaters had been set up.

"They may have been employees," her father was speaking, "but they were friends too. We helped set up a college fund for Ashley. The police won't consider her missing for 48 hours. That doesn't mean we have to wait. I talked to the Coolsville police before coming up here," he handed an envelope to Fred, "this is a letter of introduction and recommendation to the local sheriff."

"Thank you, sir. Did you happen to find out the name of the officer who patrolled the area when Ashley disappeared?" Fred placed the envelope in his coat pocket.

"Officer Paul Goodwin," George drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "they're pretty tight lipped about it, more than the usual protecting a fellow officer."

"Well, gang, looks like we have a mystery on our hands." Fred said just as a car horn was heard from the driveway.

"That would be my rental, I called while changing. Fred, you, Shaggy and Scooby can talk to the police. Velma and I will check out a clue I found at the cemetery, We'll meet you at the Sheriff's office."

Daphne started toward the door, Velma in hot pursuit, "what clue, Daph?"

"Someone left flowers on Richards grave but not Helen's. There are only two flower shops in Paradise.

You coming?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

Shaggy's POV

Chapter Three: Hornet's Nest

The engine of the Mystery Machine purred as it made its way through the streets of Paradise Lake. With the absence of the wind, thick gray clouds had descended on the town in a heavy wet fog that blurred buildings into ghostly shapes that appeared then vanished in a blink of an eye.  
It was February, only six days until Valentine's day and Shaggy had no clue what to get Velma. A book was always a safe choice but Velma had enough books to stock a small book store as it was. He mentally scratched 'book' of the possible present list.

Food would be a good choice except he didn't want a repeat of last year. He had tried fixing pancakes for breakfast in bed but the center had remained raw, leaving an uneatable concoction that reminded him of the fog he and Fred were trying to see through now. He had thrown the lot in the trash in disgust. Mentally, 'food' followed 'book' on the possable present list.

Being February, it was the off season and with the low hanging clouds, the only cars on the road were ones that had to be out and about. The only thing that kept the town from having that deserted, ghost town feeling was the bright neon lights that flickered on and off in a feeble attempt to penetrate the fog.

"The Three Bear's Pub" the neon lights proclaimed in a dazzling red. Shaggy didn't think it was really that original for a small English pub in this locality but then again it had caught his eye when others hadn't and it had peaked his interest which was the desired result, so he decided to check it out at the earliest opportunity.

Fred found a parking spot and killed the engine. Momentarily, Shaggy's thoughts returned to Velma. The main problem with getting presents for Velma was simple really, She was so complicated! She would have her nose in a book one moment and the next she'd be doing something tomboy-ish that would make him laugh, and the next she could be dressed to the nines, making a ball gown look like a designer original.

As soon as they exited the van and the wet fog left droplets of water on their faces, it hit him! The perfect gift! A stream of fog produced water ran down the back of his neck, making him shiver, Now, try to convince her to go along with his plans was the next step. It wouldn't be easy.

Fred looked at his long time friend and the goofy smile on his face but said nothing; the three making their way towards the Sheriff's office. "Hey, like, Fred, what are you getting Daphne for Valentine's day?"

"I hadn't thought much about it. I'll think of something." Fred hunkered down into his coat, effectively cutting off any further conversation.

The Sheriff's office was warm and dry but that was about all the good points it had going. That and the smell of fresh coffee simmering on an old hot plate. The paint had been fresh sometime in the past but now looked drab and in need of a good scrubbing.

In contrast, the officer that approached the counter when they entered was pretty, blue eyed and blond.

"How may I help you?" Her smile was genuine and dazzling, which was not lost on the young men standing in front of her.

"Uh, we'd like to speak to the officer in charge of your missing persons department."

'Good recovery, Fred! Good thing Daphne isn't here', Shaggy thought.

"That would be Lieutenant Roberts..." she began.

"The Lieutenant is in a meeting. He asked if I'd fill in for him. Would you be Mystery inc.?" The voice came from a big man, as tall as Shaggy with the look of a Marine drill Sergeant.

"Yes, Mr. Blake said we should check in with the Sheriff's department. We have an introduction letter from our hometown police department." Fred had started to say they were only part of Mystery Inc. but something in the back of his mind warned against it.

"I'm Sergeant Whitley, come on back to my office. Let's see how we can help you."

Sergeant Whitley's office was only slightly better than the reception area. An old battered metal desk, lamp and a few chairs were the only furniture; the rest of the room was taken up with file cabinets.

The next thirty minutes were taken with Sergeant Whitley describing the rules about independent investigators and how they shouldn't be muddying up the waters in his pond (he actually used the term 'lake') but the warning was clear: stay out of the way or suffer the consequences. He wasn't forthcoming as far as just what those consequences would be. He did shake hands when the meeting was over and wished them a safe trip back to where they came from with the suggestion that Scooby be placed on a leash, seeing how Paradise Lake did have a leash law and it was strictly enforced.

The clouds had lifted when the boys and Scooby stepped out of the Sheriff's office. "Well, that was nice." Shaggy muttered under his breath, "I think I have an old leash in the Mystery Machine. Scooby isn't going to like it though."

"It's about to get better, Shag." Fred indicated four good sized men standing beside the Mystery Machine. They were all in Deputy Sheriff's uniforms and jokingly shoving each other around and laughing. One, obviously the leader, jerked his head as Fred reached for his keys.

"This your hippie van?" he snorted. "Quite the paint job."

"Thanks." Fred unlocked the doors, preparing to get in.

"This heap been inspected recently, you know, for safety? Got to be safe nowadays, ya know."

"Just before we started the trip. Got the paperwork in the box if you need to see it," Fred offered.

"Naw, man. I'll take your word for it...this time. Now tomorrow, well, that might be a different story. Get my meaning...boy?"

"Got it, loud and clear."

"Good. Let's go guys. They got the message."

"Did you get their names, Shaggy?" Fred asked, getting in the van. "Nope. Name tags had been removed," Shaggy replied as he and Scooby joined him in the van, "Guess we head home like the good officer suggested?"

"Nope, we meet the girls and lay a plan. Shaggy, remember that hornet's nest we found that summer. Like dummies, we threw rocks at it till we made the hornets mad?"

"Yep, I remember. That didn't end good either. I think we just made the head hornet mad and we didn't even have to throw a rock."

"Shaggy, got any ideas on where to meet the girls?"

"As a matter of fact, Fred, I do."

-Xxxxxx

Later in The Three Bear's Pub, Velma's POV

Velma felt like she had been hit in the solar plexus when she and Daphne stepped into the dimly lit pub. There was no reason for the feeling but there it was. The intrusive memories refused to leave despite anything she tried to do to dispel them.

She understood where the feelings came from; seeing Shaggy standing by the table had probably been the trigger along with the dim lighting. She thought she had dealt with those feelings long ago, locking them away in the dark heart of stone area of her mind. Yet here they were. She knew she'd have to deal with them once again.

"Are you okay?" Shaggy whispered when she sat at the neighboring table. (Fred thought they shouldn't be seen together just yet). Real concern was evident in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine...No, I'm not." She replied as silent tears threatened to spill out of her eyes and run down her cheeks.

She and Shaggy had kept their secret for so long.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

A/N: A while back I suggested to 'littlepie' that she do a oneshot on a scene from "Back Stage Rage". She did a wonderful job of it. If you haven't read it, I urge you to do so. She did her story from Shaggy's POV, this is the same scene and the aftermath from Velma's POV.

Chapter Four: No Strings Attached

"We had no luck at the first flower shop," Daphne whispered. Daphne and Velma were seated at one table, the guys at the next. Close enough to 'whisper talk' but far enough away not to be taken as being together. This had been Fred's idea and Velma thought it was stretching things but his paranoid ideas had proven helpful in the past.

They stopped talking to give their orders to the pretty waitress, an order of scones, with real butter, fruit preserves with little seeds that stuck between your teeth and coffee so rich and flavorful you were tempted to bite off a chunk and chew.

"We had better luck at the second flower shop..." Daphne continued. Velma would normally jump in and add her commentary but settled back, letting Daphne tell her story. What she really wanted to do was to reach over to hold Shaggy's hand; to let him comfort her as he had that day in the past.

_It had started when they were on a case, the case later known as the "Back Stage Rage". A case involving counterfeit twenty dollar bills and, Pietro, a mad master puppeteer. First had been the Viking puppet, then the pirate, so real looking, the strings so fine you wouldn't know they were there if you didn't know where to look. __They had scared her so badly that she'd jumped through the air into Shaggy's arms._

"When we asked about who had ordered flowers for the Peerson graves, the clerk would only say a man had and asked if I was Daphne Blake. When I said I was, he said he had something for me from the same man. Velma and I could only stare at him and wonder who and what this was all about."

"_I don't like looking for clues anymore," she had whispered; a whisper that brushed his cheek._

"_I know you've wanted to jump my bones, I guess it was only a matter of time." He had sounded so smug but her sweater had seemed to shrink, hugging her breasts, concealing yet proclaiming the firm, __provocative tent pressed against his chest._

_She had tried to keep her voice casual and controlled but failed, "you can put me down now," her voice cracked with a lustful desire so strong it frightened her, "not in your wildest dreams will I 'jump your bones'...ever." _

_But he must have felt her body shiver with excitement when she realized just how high his hand rested on her exposed thigh and her thought that she was in no hurry for him to remove said hand from said thigh._

"_If you say so." He'd planted her on the floor but she had clung to him, looking into his eyes for a long time._

"Fred, would you believe it was a box of flowers?" An astonished Daphne stated.

"Not just flowers but a box of Iris," Velma interjected, drawing stunned looks from her three friends since this was the first she had spoken. "What? Each month has a birth stone and a birth flower. Iris is the flower for February. And since it can be considered a birth flower for February, it could be taken to mean "New Beginnings".

"And don't forget the cute heart-shaped marshmallows that came with those pretty purple flowers, Velma," Daphne sighed.

"It's the card that came with the flowers that I don't understand. Why send romantic flowers, heart-shaped marshmallows, then include a card that reads, "Don't come looking for me!"?"

_She hadn't understood the nightmare that began later that night either. They had solved the mystery, put Pietro the mad puppet master and his fake twenties out of circulation and every thing should have been fine. But in the night she had come awake in a cold sweat, heart beating like a run away locomotive. 'And screaming, don't forget the screams, Velma.' Yeah, how could she forget the screams?_

_In the nightmare she was running, running as fast a she could but she couldn't outrun the puppets or that laugh that turned her blood to ice. The puppets caught her, their strings caught in her hair, pulling, hurting, wrapping themselves around her neck, lifting her up! She was choking, kicking out but still the __puppets pulled her higher! Everything was turning black, she couldn't breathe! The next breath would be her last! __And then she was falling. The strings were gone and she was falling faster, faster! She took a deep breath and screamed! _

"_SHAGGY!"_

_She woke, shivering, her nightgown drenched in sweat. With the fear of hyperventilating, she had thrown the covers back and made her way to the bathroom. Stripping out of the disgustingly damp nightgown and throwing it in the hamper, she adjusted the water as hot as possible before stepping into the refreshing water._

_She had stood there, simply glad of the steaming water and letting the shampoo cleanse her hair and soak into her flesh, washing away the residue of the nightmare. Unfortunately, all the shampoo couldn't rid her mind of the feeling of those horrible strings._

She could hear Daphne talking, saying something but it sounded miles away. Velma laughed to herself, she always closed and locked the bathroom door when she was in the shower. Why had she not done so on that night...

_She heard the tap...tap on the door and felt the draft of cool air as the door opened, "Velma? I heard you scream and saw the light on...are you okay?" It was Shaggy sticking his head in the room and his voice was filled with concern._

"_Yes, I'm fine.," She'd answered. She could see him through the steam. He would go away if she didn't say anything more. She needed to rinse off the bubbles and return to bed; that was what she told herself but "No...I'm not," had come unbidden from her throat._

_He had entered the steam filled room as she had stepped from the shower. Going to him, she had wrapped her arms around his neck. He had wrapped his arms around her midriff, holding her form tightly as the dying bubbles soaked his pajamas._

"_You've been in here a long time, I thought you might be drowning." _

"_No strings. I just don't want to be along tonight." That's what she'd said before he kissed her lips. They had broken the kiss long enough to turn the water off and dump his wet pajamas in the shower stall. Quietly she had taken his hand and led him to her bedroom._

She didn't recognize the man approaching their table or what he carried. What she did know was, whatever had triggered this rush of memories, it had overloaded her ability to deal with the issue of intimacy. But the memories kept coming as the man drew closer.

_Covers were thrown completly off the bed, a passionate embrace, her whispering, "we both knew this would happen one day...or night." He had picked her up, depositing her on the bed, kissing her lips. Butterfly kisses from neck to breast; the delightful feel of an inner fire being kindled, building into a raging inferno with each touch, each kiss. She cried out, stunned, reeling at the ecstasy his touch produced, never wanting it to end but knowing it must._

_She trembled, barely aware of her surroundings. She lay in his arms, hot, damp and need of another shower. The pulse of her heart that thundered earlier, now lay quietly in her chest. Their eyes met, conveying an excitement shared, a joint seduction of loving whispers, continued kisses , caresses and desire. She gave herself to his painstakingly slow lovemaking that drove her to sweet distraction._

_The next morning she was gone. Gone from bed and from any intimate contact and denial that their night together had ever happened; she poured herself into mystery after mystery with a renewed urgency. She effectively pushed Shaggy away each time he attempted any level of intimacy with barbed remarks of satire and sharp come backs._

The scones were quite good and the jams delicious but the table was too far away. Velma tried to reach for a scone but it remained teasingly just out of reach. She leaned over the table to capture the elusive scone and on sensory overload, just kept going. Her eyes rolled back until only the whites showed. She rolled off the table.

Shaggy was alert enough to catch her limp form before she hit the floor.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

Chapter Five: In a Jam

Daphne

It wasn't that Daphne didn't like scones, far from it. The scones had the perfect texture to compliment the sweetness of the jams. Daphne dipped the little spoon in the dainty cup holding the traditional homemade strawberry jam. Taking a prim bite Daphne wondered about how nervous Velma had been acting. Had been acting for a while now, she amended. She hadn't mentioned her suspensions to either Fred or Shaggy, no need to with no proof.

There were a couple of things that had triggered the suspicions that something had happened or was happening between Velma and Shaggy. It wasn't so much Velma's nervousness that bothered Daphne as she sipped from her coffee; it was the fact that Velma denied anything was wrong. They had always confided in each other but not this time. For once there was a secret between them. Some discreet questions to Fred had left her with the sure knowledge that he knew nothing that would cause Velma's actions.

Scooby was the other reason for Daphne's suspicious feelings. Their mascot belonged to Shaggy as much as any dog belongs to any human; but recently, (about the same time as Velma's nervousness had begun, Daphne realized), Scooby had been paying a lot of attention to Velma.

"If you want to know about Ashley, follow me." The voice had come from behind her, she had started to turn to see who spoke but Velma decided to take a header at the same time.

Chaos had ensued as Velma had taken table, silverware and crockery with her. Shaggy, being closer, had caught her, easing her to the floor. She and Fred had joined him, concern for their friend utmost in their minds. A smear of red across her chest contrasted with her orange sweater.

"It's only strawberry jam! I'll take care of Vel, you guys go after him!" Shaggy pointed at the retreating stranger. Normally she would never leave her friend in such a predicament but she trusted Shaggy to do whatever was necessary and started after the man with the strange message. She noticed Fred flip the keys to the Mystery Machine at Shaggy which meant they would use her rented Mustang.

The bright sunlight slammed into her like a sledgehammer, near blinding her after the dim lighting inside. The man was no where in sight. Fred had been just behind and slightly to the left of her so when she turned left, and Fred turned right, a collision occurred. The collision was a minor one but could have been worse. Instinctively, Fred had grabbed her around the waist; the result was a light brushing of lips. A kiss, even a slight brush on a public sidewalk can carry a deeper message. As if they had a mind of their own, their lips returned, making proper contact, pressing tightly together.

No one can say how long they would have remained in that impromptu kiss on the sunbathed sidewalk had not the siren of an ambulance approaching broke into their world. The kiss was interrupted when the ambulance double parked and two EMT's removed a gurney loaded with equipment, rushing into the restaurant. Daphne shook off the feeling of loss of parting lips, watching the EMT's disappear into the crowd.

"Velma...," Fred started to follow the EMT's. Daphne remained close, enjoying the touch Fred's arms at her waist.

"No, Fred. Shaggy can take care of Velma. We have a job of our own. I'm not sure but I think I recognized that man."

-Xxxxxx

Shaggy

"Wha...what happened?" Velma's eyes fluttered open.

"Lie still. You appear to have fainted but we will be transporting you to hospital. Try to relax and let us do the work." One man said as they lifted her onto the stretcher, wheeling her out.

The EMT's had taken charge as soon as they had entered the restaurant. Shaggy had not called them so it was obvious they had been called by a bystander (unlikely, Shaggy thought) or more likely by the owner or manager. His heart had dropped to the bottom of his being when she had fallen.

Shaggy observed their actions then ran out to the Mystery Machine to follow the ambulance. Arriving at the hospital, the paper work was quickly handled and Shaggy headed into the depths of the hospital in search of Velma. He found the doctor first, being told that tests were being run to determine the reason for Ms. Dinkley's black out.

He found her in a curtained temporary room. She was awake but irritated.

"I want out of here! I'm fine." Velma protested but didn't disapprove of Shaggy taking her hand, "where's Fred and Daphne? You need to help them."

"Velma, you are a very smart person," Shaggy laughed, kissing her fingers, "when are you going to realize, I'm not going anywhere?"

"What about Fred and Daph?"

"Let them get their own room." He kissed her lips gently and tenderly.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

Chapter Six: A Warning

Fred

'Dreams can be dangerous things' Fred thought. He was driving the rented Mustang slowly along Hillcrest Drive while Daphne scanned the sidewalk for the man they thought could give them a clue in the disappearance of Ashley.

Daphne had always been at the center of his dreams, appearing as an angel or as a witch casting a spell depending on his mood. He took a moment to glance over at the red head, noting with pleasure the figure she fought so hard to keep trim. His nerves were tingling, his hands would be trembling if not for the grip on the wheel. The storm in his heart refused to abate from the kiss they had so recently shared.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," Fred wanted to say something, anything to ease the tingling running along his back.

"Don't be silly, Fred," Daphne answered, "if he didn't want to be found, he never would have approached us in the restaurant."

"So why is he hiding now?"

"We'll ask when we find him," exasperated, Daphne returned to watching the sidewalk, "there he is!" Daphne shook a well manicured finger in the direction of a man who turned the corner ahead. Fred maneuvered the Mustang smoothly onto Pine Street and pulled to the curb. The man looked around suspiciously then slipped into an alley. Fred and Daphne exited the car and followed quickly, fearful of losing their target.

The man wrung his hands together as if trying to rid them of grime only he could see. He turned his head back and forth, constantly searching for unseen enemies.

"You are Dwight Saunders aren't you?" Daphne asked as she approached the man. The man didn't look at her, looking instead back the way they had come.

"Yes. I have a message for you from Ashley." His voice was low, his eyes red rimmed and bloodshot; either from lack of sleep or some other reason.

"I don't think you've met my friend, Fred Jones," Daphne interrupted when Dwight seemed about to go on, "Fred, this is Dwight Saunders, Ashley's husband. Sorry, I forgot, _ex_ husband." The emphasis showed Daphne had not forgotten and if asked, there would be no question on which side she would land on the subject of the divorce. The vehemence was so uncharacteristic of Daphne, Fred looked askance and her without losing sight of the man in front of him.

The man refused to make eye contact; several heart beats passed before Dwight acknowledged Fred's outstretched hand with a nod of his head. He turned his attention to Daphne, "We may be divorced but we've remained friendly. Ash called and asked if I'd deliver a message to you." His voice was bitterly cold as if he was biting each word off before delivering them.

"She said you'd come looking; she said she was leaving for a rest and didn't want to be found..."

"A 'rest'? All she'd have to do would be to ask my parents for some time off, not disappear."

"That's the message. Go home! Did I mention, you and your friends are in danger?"

"Danger? No, you didn't mention that." Fred interjected.

"_All_ of you are in danger! There's more to this than Ash disappearing. Valuable jewelry has been vanishing also; the police think Ash has something to do with the thefts. I've said too much! Go home!" Fred and Daphne watched Dwight walk away, still wringing his hands.

"Kitten, we have to check on Velms." Fred touched her shoulder. Daphne let herself be pulled into a hug. Stunned at the conversation she let Fred lead her towards the car.

They stopped in their tracks as a police cruiser passed the entrance to the alley. They turned back to check on Dwight but he had vanished into the crisp air.

"Fred, Dwight said we were all in danger. I think we should get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'll drive, I know the way."

She flipped a U-turn returning to Hillcrest Drive.

"Look, Fred," she swept her arm indicating the little town had been decorated for the upcoming holiday. "We've been so focused on Ashley's disappearance and now the intrigue of missing jewels, we've missed all this." She slowed the vehicle taking in the many decorations. "And look," she pointed at a sign displayed in one shop window, "a dance on Valentine night...and I have nothing to wear!"

Fred

'Great!' Fred thought. 'Valentine Day is so close and here I still don't have a present for Kitten and now here is a dance'. He looked at the sign Daphne had pointed out; it was a beauty salon. He guessed Daphne would come here to have her hair fixed up for the dance. What caught his attention was a small cardboard box a few shops down. That would work into his plans perfectly.

-Xxxxxx

Shaggy: At the Hospital

Velma had been transferred to room 317 West (3rd floor, room 17, West wing). The rooms, 30 in all, were arranged in a circular fashion around 4 nurses stations. 317 was typical.

A bathroom stood on the right with a sink and cupboards on the left just inside the wooden door. A curtain on a half circular track offered the only privacy before entering the room proper. The room was small; a hospital bed next to the wall, a computer sat in the corner. A medium sized television was attached to the wall opposite the bed. A blood pressure machine stood beside the bed.

Shaggy had called Fred as soon as he knew which room Velma would be in, he placed Velma's clothes bag in one cupboard then turned to check on Velma. Shaggy didn't like hospitals; visiting or as a patient.

Velma's eyes were closed. 'must be asleep', Shaggy thought as he pulled up a chair beside her bed. A light tap announced the arrival of Fred and Daphne.

"How is she?" Daphne came in first, dropping her coat onto the other chair.

"Sleeping I think." Shaggy rose, "any luck with that man?"

"Yes, we found him," Fred answered.

"He said we were all in danger. I don't think we should leave Velma alone. Shaggy, why don't you and Fred go get something to eat? I'll get something when you get back."

"Sounds good." Shaggy agreed, "I need to see about Scooby too, he's been cooped up in the Mystery Machine all this time."

Daphne and Velma talk

When Fred and Shaggy had left the room, Daphne took the chair Shaggy had vacated, looking down at the sleeping form of her best friend.

"You can stop faking it, Velma. I know you are awake. The guys are gone and we can have a nice long talk. I don't like secrets between us."

"I might feel better if I talked about it. You'll probably think I'm crazy." Velma opened her eyes, looking at her long time friend.

"That'll never happen, Velma. Now, tell your big sister what happened between you and Shaggy?"

"What makes you so sure it's about Shaggy?"

"It's written all over your face. You're in love with Shaggy aren't you?"

"I'm not sure about that. You remember our case with the Master Puppeteer?"

And Velma began telling Daphne the whole story.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

Chapter Seven: The Doctor Has His Say

Fred and Shaggy take a walk

It was late afternoon, chilly but clear when Fred and Shaggy stepped out of the restaurant feeling full from the food they had just consumed. Shaggy carried a box containing a little something for Scooby. Shaggy opened the side door of the van; Scooby bounded out, jumping up and down.

"I'll stay with Velma tonight." Shaggy volunteered, it was a statement rather than request.

"Let's walk over to the park." Fred pointed toward their destination. "We can talk there. I need to tell you about the meeting with Dwight Saunders, the man in The Three Bears. Better put the leash on Scooby, we don't want any problems with the police or the local dog catcher."

Scooby didn't like the leash but swallowed his pride and walked sedately beside Shaggy. As Scooby ran around the city park doing the things dogs (don't tell Scooby he's a dog, it would cause a serious identity crisis) do, Fred told Shaggy about the meeting with Ashley's ex-husband ending with the fact that they all were in danger.

"By 'all of us' did he mean you, me and Scooby, or did he include the girls?"

"Good question. I didn't mention the girls when we were at the Sheriff's office for a reason. I'd like to keep them in the background as long as possible. When we get through here, I'll drop you off at the hospital. Tell Daphne to get something to eat then go home and get some sleep; I'll relieve you in a few hours. Tomorrow morning, I want you and Daphne to go to the library. You may need to go to the local paper morgue. Dwight said there had been some jewelry thefts and that Ashley was thought to be involved. Find out anything you can about her disappearance and the thefts."

"Did you have to say 'morgue'? We're looking for a missing person, jewelry thefts and we can't trust the police. Sounds like a normal mystery. What are you going to be doing while I play Mother Hen to Velma the chick?"

"I have a couple of errands and then I need to make the Mystery Machine disappear. Dwight said he and Ashley remained friends after the divorce. That's not unheard of but it is unusual-I think Dwight knows or suspects where Ashley is! Shaggy, also try to find out which Sheriff's deputy was on duty around the Blake Estate area the night Ashley disappeared."

Dwight Saunders

Fred had no way of knowing he was wrong about Dwight Saunders knowing or having any suspicion of where Ashley was. In fact, at the time Fred was making his erroneous comment, Dwight Saunders was having an early supper; or trying to. The divorce had occurred several years ago; when Ash had moved out, his appetite had left with her.

"Irreparable Differences" had been the legal reason written on the divorce papers. The real reason was more simple. Over the years he and Ashley had discovered they were better being friends rather than husband and wife. Dwight pushed the cold uneaten food away. Eating by oneself was the one leftover from the divorce Dwight had yet to master.

The two bedroom, one bath apartment was a lot smaller than the three bedroom, two home he and Ash had shared. Neither of them could afford the house so it had been sold with the proceeds split. The walls seemed to be closing in. He should the congealed mass that once had been appetizing down the garbage disposal, turned on a table light for his return, locked up the apartment and left. He really didn't know where Ashley had gone for the 'rest' she had referred to. She might have left town but Dwight didn't think so. Either way, anything was better than sitting in the box of an empty apartment, slowly going insane.

Daphne and Velma

Several times during Velma's story she had become quiet when a nurse cam in to take vitals, writing the information on a pad for transfer to Velma's records. The last nurse informed Velma that the doctor would be doing rounds later that evening.

"How late, nurse? Is that normal?" Velma wanted to know.

"Oh, yes. Doctor has been known to do rounds as late as eleven O'clock." Velma continued her story when the nurse had left the room.

Finished with her story, Velma leaned back on the pillows, "You must think I'm crazy."

Daphne went to her friend, hugging Velma close, "No, not crazy, Velma. Just a girl experiencing real love for the first time and not knowing how to handle it. No wonder you've been acting so nervous."

"Now, Ms. psychologist, bring me up to speed on what has been going on since I've been held prisoner in this non-padded room."

Daphne reclaimed her seat, telling Velma about the meeting with Dwight. "Velma, Ashley would never have left like this. She would never have left her son!" Daphne finished and slumped down into the chair.

A Cheshire Cat smile formed on Velma's lips as she said, "Don't worry, Daphne. If I'm right, I know where Ashley is!"

Daphne looked at her petite friend, astonished at Velma's proclamation but Shaggy knocked and entered the room. Before Daphne could proceed Shaggy relayed Fred's request for the two of them to visit the local library. Daphne left after giving Velma a hug and whispering, "Velma, you can't put love under a microscope."

Velma

Soon Velma yawned, "I'm sorry, Shaggy. I'm feeling tired." She wiggled down under the covers and was soon asleep. Shaggy made himself as comfortable as possible in what was called an 'easy chair'. With the exception of different nurses coming in for vitals, every thing remained quiet until 10:30.

Shaggy had risen, checked on the sleeping Velma before making a hasty trip to the bathroom. He had just returned when a tap alerted him to a visitor.

A man in casual jeans and shirt came into the room, waking Velma, "Wha...?"

"Good news, Ms. Dinkley, I'm Doctor Richardson. All your tests came back negative."

"I could've told you that," Velma responded sleepily, "so why did I faint?"

"I understand you've been working rather hard," the doctor answered, "even Paradise Lake gets newspapers. It's my professional opinion that you're stressed out. I think a few days rest will do you a world of good."

"I'd like a second opinion," Velma stifled a yawn.

"That's perfectly fine, Ms. Dinkley. I've taken the liberty of contacting your family doctor. He's in agreement with my opinion."

"I hope this 'rest' won't be here in this room!"

"Yes. We, your family doctor and I, recommend a few days rest at the Paradise Lake Care Center. I'll write the orders and after breakfast you'll be free to leave."

Shaggy had been following the conversation but his jaw dropped to the floor when Velma agreed without further comment. The doctor left to be replaced by a nurse who took vitals and handed Velma a little paper cup, "sleep aid, Doctor's orders." The nurse took her leave and Velma turned her attention to Shaggy, "Shaggy, kiss me good night." He leaned down into her outstretched arms, kissing her lips gently.

"I meant a real good night kiss." She pulled him down, pressing her lips solidly against his, holding their kiss for several minutes.

"Now, Shaggy, you must go. You and Daph have a busy day tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep."

"Don't you know. Vel?" He kissed her forehead, "I'll always," a kiss on each eyelid, "be here", the tip of her nose was next, "for you."

"I'm counting on it...darling." The succeeding kisses were long and as passionate as a hospital room and the threat of being 'caught' would allow.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

Chapter Eight: What Mrs. Williams Saw

Velma

_The puppets were back! Maybe it was the sleeping aid ordered by the doctor but the nightmare felt real enough! The chase, the strings and the choking sensation was the same as the other nightmares. It all changed when she jumped into Shaggy's arms._

_He put her down and drew an oversized sword and with a yell she'd never heard from Shaggy, he charged the puppets, cutting the strings. The puppets fell to the floor, unable to move._

Velma jerked awake with a gasp, hugging herself.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Fred was quickly beside her bed.

Velma took a deep breath, letting it escape slowly, "yes, just a bad dream, I guess." She turned over and went back to sleep.

_The dream continued; a sweet dream this time, a dream of Shaggy being there when she needed him most, making passionate love to her._

The dream ended with the good night kiss she and Shaggy had shared earlier that evening. The dream released it's hold and with a smile on her lips Velma sank into restful slumber.

-Xxxxxx

The next morning Velma woke, stretched and looked at Fred dozing in the nearby chair.

"Fred, I need some privacy. Go get some breakfast then go to the Blakes and bring me back some clothes."

"I brought a fresh change when I relieved Shaggy last night."

"Thanks, Fred but I'll need to have more than one change of clothes. Now go, if she has time, Daphne can pack a bag for you." A salmon color kissed her cheeks at the thought of Fred going through her more intimate things.

With Fred gone on the errands, Velma requested and received a few personal items and headed for the shower. She worked up a mammoth amount of shampoo, letting the cleansing agent refresh physically as well as emotionally.

Later, freshly dressed, Velma sat on the edge of the bed, eating breakfast. The food was warm and nourishing, the coffee hot and strong. After breakfast, a nurse came in to go over the discharge procedures.

"One last thing, Ms. Dinkley, you are not under 'bed rest' but Doctor wanted me to emphasize the need for total rest."

"I have a friend bringing a bag for my stay at the Care Center. Would it be okay to wait and have him drive me?"

"Of course. Just let us know and we'll have a Pink Lady take you down."

-Xxxxxx

The room at the Care Center she and Fred were ushered into was of comfortable size with a full sized bed and furniture that looked to be early Salvation Army. The curtains on the sole window had been pulled back allowing sunlight to brighten the room.

"Fred, I'm supposed to be here for a rest cure, Doctor's orders. I can't rest with you guys taking turns hovering over me," she sat on the edge of the bed.

Fred wasn't in favor of leaving his friend alone but Velma was insistent, getting off the bed and pushing him toward the door, "go do some detecting!"

Alone, a relieved Velma placed her bag on the bed. Opening the small suitcase she smiled; Daphne had done a good job. Her smile deepened at the note in purple ink laying on top of the clothes. She picked it up and read.

"_Thought this would come in handy if you entertain a midnight visitor. He he, happy Valentine's day!"_

"This" Velma discovered was a sheer apricot peignoir baby doll set with tiny flirty bow accents.

Setting the negligee aside, she went about the chore of emptying the suitcase into the old chest of drawers. Finished, she realized just how tired she was after the 'Code Blue' that had been called the night before, disrupting her sleep.

She couldn't resist changing into the baby doll, so different than her usual night wear, pleased at how the soft material hugged her curves. The bed looked too inviting to ignore and slipping under the covers she was soon asleep.

-Xxxxxx

Refreshed from the short nap she dressed and went out to explore her 'home' for the next few days. She had seen the expansive front yard on her arrival and determined a tour of the inside would be the first order of business.

A large fire place with a warm fire burning welcomed her to the spacious common room. Several armchairs had been placed before the fire, one chair was occupied so she took the other, stretching her legs toward the blaze. Being a detective, not to mention curious about the other guests, she glanced at her companion in the next chair.

The older lady was knocking on the door of eighty if she hadn't passed over the threshold already. Her white hair looked as if she had missed her last appointment at the salon. A light old lady mustache adorned her upper lip. The two enjoyed the warmth of the flames for several silent moments until the older woman spoke. Her voice was surprisingly strong yet cold for a lady her age.

"This room is reserved-for people staying here, not visitors that drop in. Who are you visiting?"

"You, at the moment," Velma smiled, chuckling at the misconception, "I am a guest here, just arrived this morning."

"You're too young to be taking the cure." The old lady sniffed.

"The cure?" Velma questioned. The old lady smiled.

"The cure for a broken heart. Your young man has jilted you, or you have jilted him. I don't know what young girls are thinking these days. My name is Williams, Mrs. Williams. I met my husband here at Paradise Lake sixty years ago. We were married for fifty years before he passed away. I've been coming here for the last ten years for a week on the anniversary of our meeting."

Velma wondered what it would feel like to love a man so much to make such a tiring journey for so many years. She neglected to correct this misconception. The lady drew a deep breath before attacking a different topic.

"Young girls these days don't know anything about love. And they wear trousers!" The lady looked approvingly at Velma's skirt, "trousers indeed! Or those sweaty things!" Velma took a moment to translate 'sweaty things' to the proper sweatsuit outfits. Even Daphne owned several 'sweaty things'.

But her companion was warming to her topic.

"Some poor misguided girls actually wear those revolting shorts; they wouldn't if they knew what they looked like from behind!" For the first time her companion looked properly at Velma, a disapproving frown formed on her wrinkled face when she took in Velma's short hair. "No one knows how to wear hair these days. You may not believe it but at one time my hair hung to my mid back." Mrs. Williams paused, as if gaining strength before exploding on her next subject.

"I see you don't paint your face or use that filthy stuff all over your mouth, good for you! It's disgraceful how some girls paint not only their nails but they actually put horrid red paint on their toes!

"Do they think their young men actually like that? I call it disgusting!" There was no stopping her now, Velma tactfully just shrugged and sighed. Mrs. Williams took this as encouragement and continued.

"Put her head in here the other night. All powdered and painted, wearing some blue sweaty things with her hair all tied up in a matching scarf. Indeed! Like that was acceptable attire at that time of night. I just _looked_ at her."

What time was that? A few days ago you say?" No faint interest had made Velma's ears perk up.

"That's what I said. It was late, I don't know what time exactly. A policeman came and took her away. A policeman, indeed!" Mrs. Williams had finally ran the list of favorite topics to the ground. Old bones creaked when she rose slowly.

"I guess it's time for lunch-such as it is. Salisbury steak, indeed. I call it ground up horse!" The old companion looked down at Velma, "I like you, young lady. I'll warn you, the Care Center doesn't allow unmarried young men to 'stay over' if you know what I mean. I don't know what the world is coming to, I really don't."

Mrs. Williams shuffled off, leaving Velma to sit several minutes, knitting her eyebrows together, contemplating the preceding conversation. She hadn't corrected the conception of Fred being her 'young man'; she didn't have a 'young man', or did she?

A wicked smile curled the corners of her mouth as thoughts of Shaggy and a certain apricot nighty hanging in her room as she too rose and followed the aging Mrs. Williams.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

A/N: My delayed thanks to Ally82 for the help with the "Dwight Saunders" name.

Chapter Nine: At the Library and Velma has dessert

Daphne and Shaggy

It was four days until Valentine's day. The day dawned gray, overcast with the clouds threatening a deluge of Biblical proportions. Weathermen would turn knobs, read dials, input information into their computers to determine when rain would begin.

The sun tried to break through the semidarkness with only limited success. The diffused light filtered through the curtains into the man's room, disturbing his sleep. He turned his face away from the light and drifted back to sleep.

On the floor, the big dog roused himself and walked to the window. Scooby looked into the darkened sky and with instincts millions of years in the making, determined that rain would fall in two hours. One hour and fifty nine minutes later the first drops hit the window.

Three hours after the first rain drops fell, Daphne's eyes fluttered open. Fluttered would be the proper term as Daphne Blake was not to imply she was lazy, far from it; simply put, she was practical. A streak of lightening lit up the morning sky followed by a thunder clap. Daphne watched the rain streak down the window pane for several minutes. It would be hours before the library opened if it opened at all, there was no need to rush. She sat up in bed, stretching leisurely.

She glanced over at the empty side of the bed. It seemed to be a huge bed. She like so many young women wondered what it would feel like to wake with a man (hopefully Fred) occupying the cold half of the bed. Perhaps they would snuggle down into the covers, whispering, enjoying the warmth and peace inside while a wild storm raged outside. And perhaps they would make their own wild storm before facing the day.

But she was a down-to-earth girl at heart with a job to do. After making up the bed she selected her clothes for the day and headed for a shower.

Later, showered, dressed and make-up freshly applied she made her way downstairs for breakfast. 'one good thing', she thought, 'with the rain there would be no low hanging clouds making a dense fog'. While having breakfast, she and Shaggy decided to leave Scooby at home.

It was still raining when they pulled the Mustang into the library parking lot. With the rainfall they found the lot only half full. Rushing from the auto under umbrellas, she and Shaggy reached the vestibule. Placing their umbrellas in the container set by the door for that purpose. If they were expecting an old fashion musty building, they were sorely disappointed. On the right several women stood in a welcoming kiosk; a well appointed modern looking office could be seen behind the women.

To the left a room devoted to children a young lady was reading to a group of pre preschoolers who were accompanied by mothers and a few fathers. One father was holding a bottle, feeding his baby son; Daphne hid a smile behind the back of her hand thinking of the scene with Fred in the place of the youthful father.

Past the kiosk is a reading area. To this area Daphne and Shaggy headed each selecting a newspaper and begun their search. They were lucky in the fact that a complete weeks worth of daily papers were available and they struck gold almost immediately. With each article the pair were drawn into a world of crime, greed and general evildoing. The thefts of jewelry appeared to go back several years; only in the recent past was Ashley Saunders mentioned in connection with the thefts.

"One thing, Shaggy, almost all the jewels stolen were very expensive. Only the best of the best. It looks like the thieves center on pearl necklaces and bracelets. In some cases diamonds were taken but only those that would be easy to get rid of. I think we need to go back further; you stay here, I'll see about the morgue." Daphne patted his shoulder knowingly.

"Okay, Daphne. I want to brush up on something I remember from high school days." Daphne wondered what Shaggy would want to brush up on as he had never shown an interest in books but went away to the reference area.

True to his word Shaggy commandeered a computer and the help of a little girl who helped him with the nuances of the computer. Shaggy settled back after locating the particular section and began to read.

When Daphne returned she was shocked to see Shaggy deeply involved in a large book. He was so caught up she had to shake his shoulder lightly. "Shaggy, you'll be happy to learn that they don't call it the morgue anymore."

"That's good to know. What time is it? I feel like we've been at this for hours."

"That's probably because we have. Let's finish up here and go visit Velma."

"_That_ is the best idea you've had all day!" Shaggy replaced the tome

At least the rain had stopped when they stepped out of the library. If it weren't for the coming in off the lake it would have been a near perfect day. They reached the Mustang to find the rear and both side windows busted out.

"I wonder why they didn't break the windshield too and do the job up right?" Daphne was near crying.

"Because of this?" Shaggy took the note had been taped inside the windshield, read it and handed it to Daphne, "they're not playing games anymore."

Daphne took the note which read,

"No need to hide...we know who you and your friends are! Go home!"

"I'm glad I got that insurance on this buggy." Daphne pulled her cell phone out and made three calls.

Velma

Lunch was above average as far as institutional food was concerned but having lunch with a room full of strangers wasn't exactly Velma's idea of a pleasant time. What she really desired as she pushed her plate away was a good old fashion hot dog, grilled to perfection by Shaggy. Funny how Shaggy stole into her thoughts lately.

Velma looked over the room of fellow residents. There was Mrs. Williams, with her nose so high in the air she'd drown if it were raining. Luckily for Mrs. Williams the sounds of the storm had passed; without looking out the window Velma knew the rain had stopped. With what Daphne had told her, Ashley Saunders should be among her fellow denizens but no one looked anything like how she had pictured Daphne's friend. If Ashley wasn't here, she had made a mistake and maybe she had lost her touch as a detective.

Lunch had been served buffet style. As the brunette rose to check out the sweets which she didn't want or need she heard a voice behind her.

"Don't look back," the voice was low, guttural, "the apple cobbler is decent. Are you Velma, a friend of Daphne Blake?"

"Yes," Velma whispered, choosing a small serving of the suggested dessert.

"What room are you in?" the voice asked.

"Number 14. I find it interesting even here there is no room 13." Velma wasn't comfortable giving out her room number but if she could learn something the risk might be worth it.

"I have some information for Daphne Blake. I'll meet you in your room at seven this evening."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

Chapter Ten: The Visitor

Velma

By two o'clock Velma was ready to pull her hair out by the roots. One by one. Slowly. She had talked to everyone that she'd met at lunch, trying to match a voice with the one with the message; no matches and no one she'd met matched Daphne's description of Ashley Saunders. It was two thirty when Daphne, Shaggy and Fred arrived; Velma closed the door and turned on the TV to mask their brainstorming session.

"Daphne, I know she's here! She has to be; it's logical. I'd like you to be here at seven tonight, someone will be here with a message from Ashley."

"I'll be here, Velma." Daphne looked at each of her friends, "guys, I think after what happened to the rental, Velma needs to come home...Velma, if they know about us, you're not safe here any longer."

"What happened to the car, Daphne?" An anxious Velma asked.

"First. Let me tell all of you what Shaggy and I found at the library. Up till a few years ago, Paradise Lake was your typical mountain resort crime wise. Then the thefts increased, especially expensive jewelry."

"There does seem to be a pattern," interjected Shaggy. "Whenever there is a big social gathering, a theft occurs."

"When we left the library," Daphne continued, "we found the Mustang had been vandalized, all the glass except the windshield had been broken out. A message had been left, show them the message, Shaggy.

"If that message is to believed, and I do believe it, none of us should be left alone. Velma, I want you to come home with us."

"And there is the Valentine Day dance coming up," Shaggy reminded them as he handed the message around the group.

"Velma, Daphne is right," Fred spoke up, "you're here by doctor's _suggestion_ not doctor's _orders. _And if Shag's correct about the pattern, their next target will be the dance."

"I was tired of resting anyway," Velma agreed.

-Xxxxxx

Fred and Shaggy had left after a round of hugs for the girls. Daphne had remained for the meeting later that evening. Daphne spent some time going into more detail on what she and shaggy had discovered at the library. Eventually the conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence as they waited.

It was seven when a soft tapping announced the arrival of their expected guest. Velma opened the door to admit a middle aged woman dressed in a print dress with an oversized white sweater. "Daphne Blake?" The gray haired woman nodded at Daphne.

"Yes, I'm Daphne Blake." Daphne acknowledged and returned the nod.

"I'm Mrs. Wren. Ashley asked if I would give this to you." The woman said in a nasally voice while rummaging in a large purse that hung from her shoulder. "Now, where did I put it?" she muttered and withdrew a small bottle and handed it to the red head.

"What am I to do with a container of cinnamon?" Daphne wondered more to herself than any one in the room. "Is that all...from Ashley?"

"She is anxious to speak with you and your friends. There is great danger and she needs to be very careful. She was reluctant to come tonight, she doesn't want you in danger because of her."

"We'll all be at my parents estate later tonight. Could you get a message to Ashley to meet us there? We are eager to know what happened to her."

"I can try," the senior woman turned to leave, "If she does agree to meet you, it could be very late."

"She'll be welcome at any time," Velma opened the door and the woman smiled as she melted into the darkness of the hall.

"Cinnamon! What's next?" Daphne turned the bottle over and over in her hands.

"Look at what gifts have been given to you, Daph. A bouquet of Iris, heart shaped marshmallows, and now cinnamon. Sounds romantic."

"Romantic? For who? And from who?"

"Obviously for you and Fred, but I haven't a clue as to who is sending them. Let's get out of here, the guys are waiting in the parking lot for us." Velma smirked.

-Xxxxxx

Later that night at the Blake Estate

"Ashley may be dropping by later, mom." Daphne announced after dinner and everyone had gathered in the living room.

"That's wonderful news, dear. So you've found her then?" Elizabeth Blake asked.

"Not exactly," Fred offered, "but we're hopeful." Then Fred changed subjects, turning his attention to George Blake, "we think Ashley's disappearance is tied somehow with the jewel thefts. With your permission we'd like to use the Blake Valentine necklace as bait."

"That is very expensive bait. I had a duplicate made that looks almost the same."

"I'm not wearing a necklace and Scooby and I will not be live bait this time. You don't have enough Scooby Snacks to make us! Right Scoob?" A defiant Shaggy crossed his arms and shook his head in the negative.

"Right Raggy!" Scooby concurred.

"No, guys, not this time," Fred laughed softly, "I think Daphne would look stunning in a black dress to show off the necklace."

The time dragged by but no one was interested in retiring to their bedrooms; their wait was rewarded by a knock at the door at ten thirty. Maxwell, the Blake butler, opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Mrs. Wren. Miss Daphne Blake is expecting me."

"This way, madam."

They had heard the exchange and now the Blakes and the gang rose as Maxwell led their guest into the room. "Mrs. Wren," Maxwell announced then departed at the dismissal from Elizabeth Blake.

"Didn't Ashley come with you?" Daphne stepped forward reaching her hand out to welcome her guest.

The woman smiled, "You don't recognize me?"

Daphne smiled. "Welcome back, Ashley. I wouldn't be much of a detective if I didn't see through your disguise. But why would you need a disguise and disappear as you did?"

"What gave me away?" Ashley reached up to remove her hat and wig. "Do you have a pair of shoes I might borrow? These elevator shoes are killing me."

"Your disguise was near perfect but the next time, wear gloves. Those hands are not the hands of an older woman."

"At least that old biddy, Mrs. Williams, didn't get a look at my hands. I was fearful she'd give me away."

"You were the one she saw a few days ago!" Velma exclaimed as the light dawned.

"Yes. Paul, Officer Goodwin, took me to my place where I changed my appearance and I returned as Mrs. Wren."

"But why, Ashley?" Daphne urged Ashley to continue.

"Daphne, the District Attorney needs to be told what I know. Paul and I have been trying to figure a way out of town without being seen. Paul is being watched in hopes he'll lead them to me."

"Is he outside now, my dear?" George Blake spoke up.

"Yes, we spent no little time to make sure we weren't followed, that's why we're so late."

"Have him come in, he needs to be here too. Sorry, Fred but I have an idea how we can get Ashley to the District Attorney to tell her story."

"I'll go," piped up Shaggy, "I need to take Scooby out anyway. Where is he parked?"

Ashley gave him directions and when he and Scooby were gone, George Blake continued.

"I need to make a phone call. I'm sorry, my dear but I'm afraid you'll have to suffer the indignity of being hidden on the back seat floor under a blanket again."

"How did you know, Mr. Blake? All officers have an extra set of keys, that is how I got away, I _was_ under a blanket in officer Goodwin's cruiser."

"Elementary, my dear, Ashley," Mr. Blake laughed then called out, "Maxwell, we'll need the car." (1)

TBC

A/N: Sherlock Holmes never said "Elementary my dear Watson" in the Sherlock Holmes stories but did so repeatedly in the many movies.


	11. Chapter 11

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

Chapter Eleven: A New Dress

Daphne

"No! No! No! I wouldn't be caught dead at a funeral in this!" She stepped out of the gown, throwing the offending frock at the feet of the sales girl who cowed before the formidable red head before her.

The sales girl gathered up the dress. It was a beautiful dress; one the salesgirl could only wear in her dreams.

"It is a beautiful dress, Miss." The girl caressed the material.

"It makes me look pregnant! Do I look pregnant?" Dressed only in her underclothes, she certainly didn't look pregnant. "I know this isn't Paris. If I had more time I'd 'borrow' my parent's business jet and pick up something from a Parisian runway. But Daddy put the jet in for maintenance. Can you believe it? I need to go to Paris and he puts the jet in maintenance! Parents can be so trying sometimes.

"My boyfriend wants me to be 'stunning' at the Valentine Day dance. Momsy and Daddy were called away on business and I have to wear the family jewels. I need a dress that will show off the necklace and make me look stunning. That rag does neither."

Daphne thought of being 'stunning' just for Fred, of being swept over the dance floor, of a stolen kiss in the moonlight later. She felt an unbidden hunger to be kissed. It would start light and casual, a leisurely exploration. It would deepen, who deepened it didn't matter in her dreams. Her hands would play against the buff contours of his shoulders, pulling him closer. Was the searing heat rushing through her imaginary or real? Standing there in the dress shop in her undies, she couldn't be sure.

"Do you have another dress?" Daphne's rational mind told her this was crazy. Her irrational mind wasn't listening.

"Perhaps this one will be more to your liking." The girl removed a dress from a hanger, handing it to Daphne.

Daphne stepped into the simple gown with flared skirt, sliding up the side zipper. It fit as a second skin, hugging her curves. The bodice was antique black lace that embraced her breasts while slyly hinting what lay behind the soft covering. It would also serve as the perfect background for the pearl necklace and her red hair.

"It's not Paris but it'll have to do." She turned in the mirror, admiring the dress. "I'll take it." Daphne removed the dress, slipping back into her regular clothes.

"I hope you have a fabulous time at the dance, Miss." The girl smiled but with a faraway look in her eyes as she rang up the sales.

"Will you be going to the dance, yourself?" Daphne asked as she waited. The plan had been for Velma to have her hair done while Daphne did her shopping then change places when Daphne kept her appointment at the salon.

"No, I have nothing decent to wear," the girl replied.

"On second thought, I'll take that last dress I tried on. If you don't mind getting it."

The girl didn't mind, the commission earned would be nice and maybe the manager would offer a bonus for putting up with the difficult customer.  
The chimes over the door sang out and Velma walked in just as the girl returned with the selected dress.

"Please wrap that one separately," Daphne instructed then turned to Velma, "Hi, that coiffure looks good on you, you should try it more often.

"This is Ms. Dinkley, a poor relation. I'm sure you can help her with a dress also." Daphne handed the package to the sales girl, "now you have something to wear to the dance."

"You're a fairy god-mother now?" Velma laughed.

"Not at all, Velma," Daphne signed the sales slip. Then speaking to the sales girl, "I'll look forward to seeing you at the dance. And Velma, no orange!"

Velma

"She sure is something else." The salesgirl said as she and Velma watched Daphne rush out of the shop with her packages.

"She sure is," Velma agreed, "I'm just not sure what."

"Will you be wearing black also?" The girl released an inward sigh at the thought of another difficult customer. There had better be a big bonus in this.

"No, no black for me. Do you have something in apricot?" Velma felt a slight pang of sympathy for the hairdresser that drew Daphne as a client. She followed the girl back to the dress racks.

Daphne

With shopping completed the afternoon was given over to getting dressed as many couples in Paradise Lake looked forward to the excuse of a party to dispel the gloom of winter. It wasn't a formal affair but all the women used the occasion to pull out all the stops in their best and colorful raiment. It would be a good excuse to gather and gossip. The expected appearance of the near famous Blake pearl necklace was on everyone's lips.

It had been Fred who suggested Mystery Inc. separate and arrive in different rental cars. Shaggy and Velma agreed with Velma looking at Shaggy coyly. It was Shaggy that drew the unpleasant duty of telling Scooby he couldn't come, the last thing they needed was Scooby tipping over a punch bowl at the worst possible moment. A downcast Scooby sulked as Shaggy and Velma left first.

Daphne had refused to allow anyone, including Fred, to see her new dress until the last moment. Fred let out a low wolf whistle when she entered the room.

"I take it, you like it?" Daphne twirled in a circle, an impish grin playing at the corners of her mouth. "Shall we go, we don't want to be late, do we?"

-Xxxxxx

The Paradise Lake Community Center was ablaze in lights, the bright lights flooded the parking lot which had been fully decorated in the Valentine theme. Daphne took a deep breath, hoping to ease the pangs of unease that had her chest tied in knots.

"Why so nervous, Kitten?" Fred eased the car into a slot, "We'll all be watching out for you."

"I know, Fred. I know now how Shaggy feels like, being bait in all our mysteries."

"I think what you need is a diversion." Fred killed the engine; the motor pinging as it cooled.

"What kind of diversion?" Daphne looked curiously at Fred.

"Something like this," Fred snaked his arm around her shoulders; she allowed herself to be pulled closer. The kiss was somewhere between a gentle caress and a demanding crushing of her lips. Her arm went around his neck, holding, lengthening the kiss. Several minutes past before they pulled apart.

"Whew!" Daphne whispered, "I think I should have bought this dress along time ago. Kiss me again, like that."

They were only fashionably late.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

Chapter Twelve: Partners in Crime

Velma

In two months, Paradise Lake will come alive with an outburst of color as flowers bloom, trees leaf out and the birds and bees announce the arrival of spring. Young men will turn their attention to matters of love, fishing and hunting and in Shaggy's case, food. Not necessarily in that order. But this evening the breeze is brisk and the first robin has yet to be seen. The only green are the evergreen trees surrounding the center and up into the neighboring forest.

Velma took Shaggy's offered arm and made their way into the building. Two bartenders man a bar that occupies half of one wall where non-alcoholic drinks are being dispensed on one end. Another corner has been set with a stage for the live band which is in full swing when Shaggy and Velma entered. Chairs had been set up along the remaining walls, leaving the center of the floor for the dancing couples who had already arrived.

Shaggy excused himself, winding his way to the end of the bar, returning with a cup. Velma reached out to take the cup when a little gasp rose from the crowd. Velma turned, drink in hand, to see that Fred and Daphne had arrived. They were close enough to hear Fred speak.

"Want something to drink, Daph?" And then Daphne's response.

"Perhaps later, Fred." Then lowering her voice so only the four of them could hear added, "it's trapping time." Daphne waved at another girl in a black dress and moved away to speak to the sales girl that had helped both girls earlier in the day.

"Stay close, but be discreet," Fred admonished. The reason for Scooby's absence was obvious, Scooby could never be discreet. Police officers, in uniform, making their presence known, could never be discreet either but that wasn't their intention.

"If any thing is going to happen it won't be this early," Shaggy held out his hand, "care to dance?"

The dance went well with both couples mingling with the crowd. The party banished the cold winter to the outside but Velma found she was torn between finally being active in solving a mystery and trying to deal with the attention Shaggy was showing her. She liked the warm safe feeling when she was within the confines of his arms but what he was whispering, tickling the hair around her ears, sent shivers of excitement down her back yet she felt a fearful dread in the ramification of what he was suggesting.

The lights had been turned down low, Shaggy's touch on her back was a gentle hug. He moved his head, "Will you...?" It would be so easy to reply "yes", to surrender to his proposal. His lips were curled in a questioning smile, so close to her mouth. She felt her body relax, melt into his world where no monsters could threaten her. The kiss was there, so near! She was ready to claim that kiss, to say "yes" when the lights went out; the room plunged into complete darkness.

Women cried out in surprise and fear. Velma screamed in frustration.

-Xxxxxx

Daphne

"My pearls! My Pearls are gone!" Daphne shrieked when the lights had been restored. Immediately the doors were closed with police officers guarding each exit. Velma and Shaggy rushed the short distance to stand beside Daphne.

"Please be calm. We have everything under control!" The officer in uniform stated in a commanding voice that brought some semblance of order to the chaos.

"What's going on, Sheriff Fisher?" A voice came rolling over the crowd, "are we under arrest?"

Sheriff Fisher was an imposing man at well over six feet had commandeered the mic from the band who now stood around as if looking for a hole to crawl into and hide. "No, Sam. You aren't under arrest...yet.

"Ladies and gents, just stay calm and we'll get you back to the music as quickly as possible. This is Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones, come on up here and explain to these nice folks what is about to happen."

After giving Daphne's waist a quick squeeze, Fred threaded his way through the crowd, taking the mic from the Sheriff.

"Thank you Sheriff Fisher. For those who don't know me, my name is Fred Jones, one member of Mystery Inc.. We thought the thieves that have been working in the area couldn't resist an attempt at the Blake pearls so we dusted the pearls with a UV dust that can be seen under a special flashlight. Please remain where you are, we'll begin with those closest to Miss Blake."

Using the flashlight, Fred, along with the Sheriff adding his official presence, began the tiresome chore of examining and eliminating the crowd, one couple at a time.

Ten minutes later, Fred was beginning to worry. It had sounded like a good trap when they thought of it; now, it didn't sound so good. No one had been eliminated and the couples were getting restless. And then he saw it! The hand closed in a fist attempting to hide the tell-tale reflection.

"Well, Well! Open your hands...Officer Thorne!" Fred grabbed the officer's arm.

"What is this!" Sheriff Fisher stammered, "he's one of my best men!"

"He's real good at giving warnings. Now, we know why!" Fred shined on the officers hand, exposing the man's palm.

"Your equipment belt and badge if you please," the Sheriff demanded.

"I'll bet he's good with a baseball bat, too. The insurance company will want to talk to him." Daphne added. Two deputies stepped forward, one placing a brace of handcuffs on the ex-officer's wrists.

Sheriff Fisher took no pleasure in informing Clay Thorne he was under arrest for theft and reading the man his rights. He was lead away in disgrace, everyone breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sheriff Fisher! That man may have been one of your best men, but he wasn't the head of the thieves!" All eyes turned to look at the speaker. It was Shaggy who spoke, stepping forward.

"Fred and I were suspicious that first day, when ex-officer Thorne and his friends gave us that warning. We didn't know his name then, of course and we also thought he was taking orders from someone else; someone who knew who we were and the only person who had time to give the orders. That person is still in this room. When Daphne's vehicle was vandalized, we knew who that person was but we had no proof. We have that evidence now."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

Chapter Thirteen: Midnight Magic and Black Lace

Daphne

Only seconds had passed since Shaggy had made his announcement. The crowd was stunned into silence; they hung onto each word as he continued, "Velma, please bring a large glass and a towel from the bar." He watched as she walked away.

"When we arrived and checked in with the Sheriff's office, Sheriff Fisher and Lieutenant Roberts were in a meeting; they were not aware of our arrival. We were ushered into Sergeant Whitley's office; he was with us the whole time with no time to give any orders outside his office. It was easy to find out that Daphne had rented a car and give orders to Thorne to give all of us a more threatening warning.

"We gave out the news that Daphne would be wearing the family pearls knowing it was too tempting for the thieves to resist. As you can see, we were right. But as I said, we knew Thorne wasn't smart enough to be the head of the gang. Thanks, Velma." He took the towel from Velma.

"Isn't that right, Miss Drake?"

"What is going on here!" Sheriff Fisher stumbled over his words, "that's my dispatcher!"

"I've been watching you, Miss Drake. That's a large wine glass you've been carrying around but I haven't seen you take one sip. I ask myself, 'why would someone carry an oversized glass of wine but never take a sip?'

"I'm not a wine drinker but would you mind if I tried your wine?" Without waiting Shaggy took the glass from the woman. "Why are you so nervous, Miss Drake? Oh, this is horrible! It has turned sour hasn't it?

"My friends would be surprised to know I actually read a book but I checked while Daphne and I were at the library. Did you know that Cleopatra once dissolved pearls in wine and drank it to show her love for Marc Anthony..."

"That's what you were doing at the library! I did wonder, I've never known you to read a book!" Daphne interrupted, astonished at this new side of her friend.

"Pearls, real pearls, dissolve in sour wine." Shaggy continued after a nod of acknowledgment, "is that why you're acting so nervous? You afraid the pearls are gone? Don't worry, those were fake pearls; they don't dissolve."

Taking the glass from Velma, Shaggy poured the wine into the glass. A string of pearls lay at the bottom; using the towel to dry the pearls off he handed the pearls to the Sheriff. "I think that will be enough evidence to put your dispatcher in jail."

"We'd have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for.." the ex-dispatcher started.

"Please don't say it! We're not meddling this time, we were invited! And we're not kids." Shaggy interrupted.

"Any more surprises?" Sheriff Fisher sputtered as the woman was led away.

"The District Attorney may have more based on what Ashley Saunders has to say," Daphne said, looking over the crowd. "Speaking of Saunders, where is Dwight? I saw him earlier.

"There he is!" Daphne added, pointing at a man slipping out an unguarded exit.

"Don't worry, Daph. Mr. Saunders will find that door is guarded. We wanted to see who would try to leave early. Bring him back in here, Officer Goodwin."

"Goodwin! You are supposed to be on administrative leave!" Dwight Saunders stuttered.

"That's what the Sheriff and I wanted everyone to believe. It wasn't mentioned outside the office, so how did you know?"

"The way the thieves knew which house to hit," Velma spoke up, "the dispatcher had the perfect cover to get inside information. Mr. Saunders has been working with the thieves as a 'fence' I believe it's called. That's why Ms. Drake was acting so nervous. She hadn't had time to pass them on to Mr. Saunders; he would plant them in his ex wife's apartment for the police to find. As an antique dealer he could make business trips without raising any questions."

"It's your collar, Officer Goodwin. Put this trash in a cell."

"No thanks, Sheriff. I haven't had time to tell you but I need to leave immediately. And I need you to change my administrative leave to vacation time. I've asked Ashley to marry me, she said, "yes". We've been waiting for her name to be cleared and the case closed. I think this wraps both up nicely. We can be married tomorrow."

"Congratulations! Better get a move on before she gets smart and changes her mind."

"Before you leave do you know what Ashley is telling the D. A.?" Daphne asked.

"Dwight had been spending more money than a simple antique store would account for. She saw Ms. Drake passing money to Saunders; he'd been blackmailing Drake for a split of the action on top of what he was taking as their fence. She and Thorne were heading to the Blake estate when Ashley saw them coming and ran. I showed up and they had to change their plans."

"Get out of here, Paul. Ashley will be glad to see you and good luck." Daphne smiled and looked at Fred, "I think that solves the mystery of Ashley's disappearance and the jewelry thefts."

Several minutes passed as the crowd recovered from the impact of what had happened and turned their attention to the party as the band took their place and began to play a slow tempo song.

Daphne slipped into Fred's arms, snuggling close, "Look." she nodded her head at Shaggy and Velma leaving hand in hand. "Fred, would you mind if we left too? I have a surprise for you."

"That's okay, kitten. We've been so busy, I haven't had time to give you my Valentine present."

-Xxxxxx

"Pick out a movie for us. I'll be right back. And nothing to do with traps please. I've had enough traps for one night" Daphne kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen area. Scooby had only lifted his head when Fred and Daphne walked in. Still sulking he placed his muzzle back on his paws and continued his dogie dreams.

Fred picked out a movie he thought Daphne would like (it contained not one reference to a trap) then slipped down the hall to retrieve a certain box he had arranged before the party. He was beginning to wonder about Daphne, wondering if he should check on her when she returned carrying a tray with two cups.

"Real cocoa with cinnamon and heart shaped marshmallows. Just for the two of us." She let Fred take one cup then settled beside him, cuddling close. They enjoyed the movie and cocoa for awhile with sweet kisses between sips.

"Oh, I almost forgot your present...again." Fred remembered the box, reaching down to lift the box into sight. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kitten."

A black ribbon secured the lid but Daphne made quick work of removing the ribbon and lid. "Meow!" the little black kitten yawned and looked up.

"Oh, Fred! He's adorable!" Daphne picked up the kitten, holding him in the palm of her hand. "Not a speck of white anywhere...I'll name him Midnight Magic."

"I can understand the Midnight part but Magic?" Fred was perplexed.

"Freddie, everyone knows that magic happens at midnight. And it's almost midnight." Daphne smiled mischievously. "My parents and Maxwell are gone, I don't think Shaggy and Velma will be back for hours. We are all alone and you have a girl in revealing black lace," her hand strayed suggestively across the bodice, "What more could you want?"

"Some more of this cocoa would be great. It's delicious!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Paradise Lake: A Love Story

Chapter Fourteen: Walking on Sunshine

There is a tide in the affairs of men,  
Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune;  
Omitted, all the voyage of their life  
Is bound in shadows and in miseries.  
On such a full sea are we now afloat,  
And we must take the current when it serves,  
Or lose our ventures.

Unknown

Shaggy and Velma

It was still dark when Shaggy and Velma arrived at the launch site. The weather was cold enough to make their breaths visible. Stars twinkled in the night sky. The mountain meadow was littered with hot air balloons, the roar and flames of dragon's breath caught their attention as heat from the burners sped upwards to be caught in the brightly colored balloons.

"I still don't know why or how I let you talk me into this...madness!" Velma shrugged deeper into her coat.

"I heard that!" A smiling man walked over to meet his newly arrived guests. "I can promise an experience you'll never forget. I'm your pilot, Chris Collins." They all shook hands and Mr. Collins directed them to the balloon they would be sharing for the next hour.

"I promise I wont kiss you unless you ask." Shaggy smiled that smile of his that made his whole face light up.

"I'll hold you to that promise," Velma placed her hand on Shaggy's arm, "Okay, Sir Silver Tongue, let's do this."

Mr. Collins introduced them to Ms. James a photographer who would be along to record the flight for prosperity. At the first hint of false dawn the balloons lifted off one by one.

Up, up, climbing into the air, then into the clouds. It was like floating through a rainbow as the sun's rays slowly announced the new day. The balloon made it's way until leveling off in between layers of clouds, sunlight bouncing off the clouds in colors so bright it hurt the eyes; the sky exploding in every shade imaginable and some not to be imagined. The heat from the burners and the increased altitude created a pink coloring on Velma's cheeks that rivaled the pink tones in the clouds. It grew so warm they felt comfortable in removing their outer coats, hanging them on hooks placed around the gondola.

She felt the movement behind her, felt and welcomed the arm wrap around her waist. "Happy Valentine's Day, Velma."

"Thank you, Shaggy, for talking me into this, it's the most beautiful Valentine's Day card I've ever received." She covered his hand with her own.

"I didn't want to give you just candy or flowers...not today."

"Today is special already, please...Shaggy, you of all people know my history with dating. After that one night we had together, I've never let anyone into my life romantically, I've hidden that away in my heart of stone. It's become my retreat, safe and secure from the world of intimate relationships," the day's new light shaded his face, deepening the lines around his mouth and those eyes. "Are you sure you want to date a girl that keeps pushing you away."

"How many times, Velma? How many times will you push me away just to see me come back? How many times, Velma, before you realize, I love you. Velma, when does a safe and secure retreat...become a prison? I can't promise a future together but I'd like to give us a chance."

"We're almost half way, any one want to turn back?" Mr. Collins smiled as if he knew the answer.

"No way, Mr. Collins. I was wondering if you could extend the time?" Velma yelled.

"Unfortunately, no. We only carry enough fuel for the planned trip. But if you say 'yes' to your young man', I'll offer a sunset flight at half price."

"That sounds like you two planned this whole thing," Velma smiled, gazing up into Shaggy's eyes, making her decision. "Okay, yes, you have your chance. I won't make you jump through hoops for me." Velma added with her eyes half closed.

"I wouldn't mind the hoops-as long as they weren't on fire." Shaggy whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Shaggy, Mrs. Williams made a trip every year to Paradise Lake for the anniversary of their meeting. Could we pretend we met here at Paradise Lake and come back each year?"

"Who are you again?" Shaggy laughed, "Okay, Goldilocks, we'll have scones with sweet cream and homemade jam at the three bears; we'll bring a big bouquet of Irises for Mr. William's grave. I'll make reservations as soon as we get back."

"Not strawberry jam! I think Mrs. Williams would like that. You never fail to amaze me. I think that's what I love about you."

"Look out there, Goldilocks. That's the first day of our future."

The inner fight with her emotions was over as far as any fear of fainting. The fight now was letting Shaggy into her heart of stone; that wouldn't happen overnight but she promised herself she would give him a honest chance.

Each time she thought of Shaggy, or a breeze caressed her cheek, she'd have to grab hold of something to keep from falling. Closing her eyes, that night when he'd loved her so thoroughly would come alive again...and again. One night that belonged only to the two of them.

With a deep sigh, she looked toward a future with a new found hope. "Shaggy, I'm asking, kiss me before I start crying." He had to kiss her tears away before he kissed her lips. The kiss was long and passion filled.

Mr. Collins smiled at his two passengers. He hadn't lied about the fuel but like any good pilot, he did carry fuel for emergencies. He reached up to pull the throttle, pouring hot air into the balloon. An extra thirty minutes wouldn't hurt.

-Xxxxxx

Morning time at the Blake estate

Fred and Daphne

Daphne's senses came alive. She looked deep into his blue eyes, seeing the love reflected there.

Fred, all warm and masculine, took her in his arms gently; she reached out to run her hands through his blond hair, sniffing the delicate perfume of his maleness. She tasted his kiss. She listened to his breathing, a long shuddering that whispered her name, "Daphne" like a leaf floating on a soft summer's breeze.

He was smiling yet his hands trembled as if he was afraid of hurting the one he loved above all others.

"Daphne," he whispered again, a rumbling, beginning in the depths of his very being. "Oh, Daphne," he mouthed low, kissing her neck, the hallow of her throat, then lower to the swell of her breasts. She squirmed on the sheets, unable to process the chaos of raging sensations; first sinking into dreams fulfilled then lifting her into full awareness of happiness.

"Freddie," she whispered, "did you hear Shaggy and Velma come in?" She nuzzled closer if that were possible.

"No, Kitten. Did you?"

"No. Do you think..."

But she was interrupted by her lips being caressed by his, her very soul becoming ablaze with desire.

"Kitten, I love you."

"I love you too, Freddie." She sighed, "I think I've created a monster!"

She surrendered herself to his loving kisses as dust motes went walking on sunlight.

THE END


End file.
